


【金霏x辛杰】三日一夜（全）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: 内含限制级描写，有dirty talk／肛塞play／失禁等情节，未成年人谢绝阅读。
Relationships: 金霏/辛杰
Kudos: 4





	【金霏x辛杰】三日一夜（全）

“哥……哥哥你别弄了，让我歇会儿好不好……呜，不要……啊！”

辛杰坐在金霏腿上，被男朋友从背后圈在怀里，之前被哄了几句就被轻而易举扒了个一丝不挂的白嫩身子微微颤抖着，上面此时已经布满嫣红的吻痕。他现在哭得快要岔气儿，腿间涨得发疼的性器被逗弄到了极致，却不能痛快地发泄出来，因为顶端被绑住了——虽然只是用柔软的绸带松松垮垮地系了个结，那也是够难受的，只能一点一点往外渗着羞嗒嗒的汁液，这会儿已经把粉红色的丝带洇成了紫红色。  
“哥也没累着你呀——”金霏一脸无辜地叹了口气，“坏事儿都干完了，还不让搂着我们家宝贝儿摸摸？”

他的坏事是干完了，被他操完的小孩儿却没捞着个彻底的舒服。不止腿间那根可爱的小东西被折磨了这么久，胸前两粒小樱桃也没被放过，让金霏的手两边来来回回揉捏了半天，已经被亵玩得又红又肿；可是这人一点停下来的意思都没有，还变本加厉地从后面亲着小孩儿的耳垂，在他耳边说着各种伤风败俗的情话——  
“别哭啦小杰，乖……你再哭，哥可一会儿又要硬了……”  
“还没射干净？量还挺足的呢，年轻就是好啊。别乱动……哥哥这么碰你不舒服么？”  
“减什么肥呀，有点儿肉多好。你看，手感真棒……皮肤还这么滑。别躲，让我亲亲这儿……”  
“宝宝不哭了好不好？这么漂亮的眼睛都哭肿了，哥心疼……”

“呜……你才不……哈啊、心疼还……这样，咳咳……”  
小孩儿好容易才抓着个气口反驳两句，却已经哭得已经上气不接下气了，看来是折腾得有点过了。金霏懊恼地想着稍稍放慢了手上动作，没想到引发了小孩儿更大的不满。  
“你就会耍流氓……欺负我，呜……你别光玩我前面呀哥哥，我后面也好难受，你还……还来不来了……”  
辛杰抽噎的声音渐渐弱下去，说到哀求的关键词时更是羞得快没了声儿，只是悄悄冲他把小屁股翘得高了些。  
金霏吞了口唾沫，艰难地盯着小孩儿刚刚被自己蹂躏得有些狠、此时已经有些红肿的后穴。现在插在里面的不是他胯下的那根大家伙了——有一个橡胶制的精巧小玩意儿塞在那里，代替他堵住了小孩儿身后可爱的小嘴，但依然有一点点白色的稠腻液体顺着缝隙渗出来，还能若隐若现看到刚才被操弄到微微外翻的嫩红软肉。他顺了顺胸口涌动的急促气息，试探着把手指放上去，可刚一碰到那儿，怀里的小家伙就剧烈地抖了抖身子，“不……不行，你先别动……”  
“怎么了宝贝？”金霏一下子有点慌，重新把辛杰收紧到怀里，“疼吗？是不是刚才哥弄得太狠了……”  
要是伤着小家伙就糟糕了——他想着心口一窒，辛杰却在这时歪着头蹭了蹭他的脸，小着声音害臊地哼唧了两声。  
“不是疼……是里面，里面太满了，你把那个拔掉，就……就该淌出来了，弄到沙发上不好洗……”

金霏忍不住笑出声，立即被辛杰涨红着脸狠狠地撇了一眼，然而小孩儿嘟着嘴的样子除了能把他萌到肝疼之外，造不成什么实质伤害。他推了推一直没摘的眼镜——虽然亲吻时会有点碍事，但他一点儿都不想错过他家宝贝儿的可爱样子，而且辛杰说过他戴眼镜时候更性感——搂着小家伙吧唧亲了一口，“哎呀我们小杰还挺知道干净的呢——那不拔出来怎么办，不拔出来哥哥怎么进去？嗯？”  
他边说边挺了挺胯，把已经再度硬得抬起头来的分身抵过去，轻轻搭在那两片白嫩的屁股瓣儿中间，带着威胁意味蹭了两下，还隔着那只肛塞往里顶了顶。  
“你是想要这玩意儿继续插在里边，还是想要你哥哥呀？来，辛小杰，告诉我，老公操你舒服还是这玩意操你舒服——”

“呀——讨厌……你别说了！哥哥是色狼！禽兽！臭流氓！！”  
辛杰被他哥哥的骚话逗得急了，红着眼圈儿尖声哭喊出来，抬起手试图去捂耳朵，才想起自己两只手腕儿还被捆着，呜地一声就抽噎得更厉害了。金霏也才察觉，赶紧帮他解下那条缠在两手之间的束缚——虽然只是条软毛巾，比下身上系蝴蝶结的丝带绑得还松，可还是在之前太过激烈的挣扎和撞击中，在白嫩的手腕上留下两道通红的淤痕。早知道就不绑了，他后悔地想，让小家伙自己动手撸出来也没什么关系呀，最多就是少一点欺负他的乐趣罢了……  
他浑浑噩噩地思考着，一边凑过去握起辛杰的手，把勒出印儿的地方放到唇边轻轻吻着。辛杰委屈地抽了两下鼻子，趁势赖在他怀抱里撒起娇来，“蝴蝶结……也不要了，行吗……求你了哥哥……”  
  
按说手腕恢复自由了可以自己去解开的，但是被欺负惨了的小朋友撒娇十分有效，金霏虽然有点儿没看够，还是赶快帮辛杰解开了下体上的粉红丝带。小孩儿现在是真正意义上的一丝不挂了——他身上唯一的外物应该就是小屁股后面插着的肛塞了；然而令金霏有点意外的是，这东西是辛杰自己要求塞进去的。  
——哥哥你别……先不用弄出去，先，用上次买的那个，帮我……放进来呗？  
——里面的那些……哥哥给我的，我都想要……多留一会儿……  
  
金霏当时着了魔似地点了头，并认定自己才不是被辛杰这些孩子气的情话戳了心窝子，只不过肛塞确实能帮助小孩儿在第二次被进入时更少辛苦一些，才答应的他——这东西还是他们刚开始没羞没臊的同居生活那时候买的，也就是被某宝客服忽悠着下了单的、情趣用品大礼包中其中之一。拆包时的金霏看着这些玩意儿忿忿地想，这东西都有个屁用啊。要么是让他的小孩儿在床上多难受一点，要么干脆是取代他去操他的小孩儿；怎么看都是在抢他的活干——跟道具吃醋的金霏哥哥越想越大感不悦，把避孕套和润滑剂之外的东西都直接锁进了柜子。后来渐渐接触到一些科普，加上辛杰兴奋而好奇的眼神，他才缓慢地一点点学着用起这些东西……  
辛杰的抽泣声把金霏拽出回忆，他低头看去，只觉得胯下又隐隐地发起热来。小孩儿腿间那勃起太久而无法顺畅发泄的性器可怜兮兮地发着抖，还偶尔往外滴着半透明的精液，衬得腿根处的绛红色吻痕愈加鲜艳了些，映得金霏眼神都黯了几分。他刚要伸出手去帮着摸摸那儿，辛杰已经一头扑过来，滚烫的脸埋在金霏胸口，涩着嗓子发起了小脾气。  
“哥你坏死了……我难受……系太久了，那儿……”  
“是是是，我坏，”金霏抱着他拍了拍，吻着他的额角，“不生气了啊……哥哥帮你舒服好不好？”  
  
整个人都被折磨得软绵绵的了，辛杰也顾不上答什么好与不好，就被金霏抱起来放平在沙发上掰开了两腿。尽管不是头一回被这么对待，小孩儿多少还是觉得这姿势有些羞耻，哽咽着捂住了脸，眼泪一时没忍住就从指缝里淌了出来。金霏一见他这样子就心疼得不行，凑上去亲他通红的眼角，辛杰挣扎着躲开他的吻，抬起膝盖碰了碰他腰间，又羞又急地催促，“你快点儿啊……”  
“啊？快点儿什么？”  
小孩儿一撒娇，反而让金霏坏起心眼来。他伸出手指在辛杰唇角点了点，镜片后面投射出促狭的眼神，逼着栽在他手里的小孩儿吐出些羞人的字眼，“说呀辛小杰——让我快点儿，怎么着啊？”  
辛杰抓住他的胳膊，身子抖得更厉害，哭腔也更重了。他知道他哥哥在使着坏，可没办法，他也坏不过这老狐狸——  
“你……你非得让我说出来嘛，那你过来……”  
金霏笑着把耳朵俯到他嘴边去。小坏蛋涨红了脸，手掌拢上来遮着金霏的耳朵，像怕被第三个人听了去似的，声音又甜又软，湿漉漉地灌进金霏耳朵里。  
“哥哥快点喂我……小杰下面的……小嘴，饿了，想吃哥哥的……棒棒糖……”  
  
——操，跟谁学的。  
金霏在听见他说最后三个字的时候瞳孔倏然收缩，气息也猛地重了起来。辛杰清清楚楚地听见他沉声骂了句小兔崽子，接着身后就传来啵的一声，像极了湿嗒嗒的亲吻声音——塞在后穴里的肛塞终于被金霏近乎粗暴地拔了出去，似乎还带着对那玩意儿一直替他欺负着他的小孩儿的怨念；刚才他留在辛杰身体里的那些东西，顿时顺着小孩儿的股缝汩汩流淌出来，在他身下的坐垫染出一片潮湿黏腻的痕迹。  
“呜……讨厌……”  
辛杰咬住嘴唇发出不满的啜泣声，而后整个人被金霏拉进怀里，啄着脸颊温声地哄，“没事儿不脏，哥马上就擦干净，好么？……哥这就喂你吃棒棒糖，小杰把小嘴张大点啊。”  
“嗯……这次也……不要套子了好吗哥哥……”  
“……哎，哥这就来。”  
  
今晚从第一发起就没戴套，是因为他们都有点着急了——毕竟被红着脸的可爱小男友半裸着扑进怀里、还用刚硬起一点儿的小东西贴着他大腿乱蹭的时候，正常老爷们儿除了马上脱裤子并把对方身上剩下那点东西扒干净，真顾不上干别的事了，大不了完事后赶紧抱人进浴室清理——虽然大概率会继续延长战线。已经做好准备的金霏俯下身去，眼前是辛杰捂着通红的脸颊，泪眼朦胧又听着他的话大张双腿，把下面还在微微翕动的殷红“小嘴儿”展示在他面前的美景；他痴痴地看了几眼，刚要再次提枪上阵，忽然又想起了什么似的，转身去沙发另一端扯过来两个软乎乎的抱枕。  
“……哥哥？你干嘛……”  
辛杰看着那对枕头，脸上温度一下子又往上飙了几度。抱枕是定制的，分别印着他和金霏的两个大头像；他自己那个是粉丝送的——辛杰把这礼物接到手里时，立马就想到要是有一个带金霏头像的同款就好了——可惜金霏粉丝送的多是扇子、手串儿这种富有老艺术家气质的东西，偶尔有个带照片的抱枕，要么是“金霏曦比”的合影，要么是单人的却被辛杰嫌选的照片不够帅。后来小孩儿愣是缠着金霏拍了一张满意的特写，自己在网上定制了一个回来，独一无二专属于他的。  
金霏一开始只是一边笑话辛杰的孩子气，一边在心里偷着起甜丝儿。结果辛杰实在太喜欢这枕头，以至于有一阵儿睡觉时抱着枕头比抱金霏都多，闹得他哥哥又跟枕头吃醋，那是后话了。  
  
现在两个带着大头照的抱枕都放在辛杰眼前了。他愣愣地盯着印在枕套上金霏温柔俊逸的笑脸，又抬起头看看现实里没穿衣服也照样帅的金霏哥哥，忍不住脸上发烫。金霏在这时候凑了过来，带着坏笑把他拦腰抱起，低头在他的乳尖上轻轻亲了两口。  
“唔……”辛杰还没来得及扭着身子喊大色狼，就被金霏托着后背整个儿翻了过来，腰身被摞在一起的两个抱枕垫出个弓形，白嫩的小屁股像故意勾引人似的，高高地翘起来暴露在他哥哥眼前。  
“小杰……乖宝宝，哥喜欢你……”  
金霏轻声唤着，在辛杰身后慢慢半跪下来，手覆上去揉捏着软嫩的臀肉，硬梆梆的大东西顶在又湿又红的穴口上，打招呼似地轻轻磨蹭。他把另一只手绕到小孩儿身前去，虚虚帮他握住那根一直没有宣泄彻底、顶端还有些湿嗒嗒的孽物。  
“哎宝贝，哥哥这回让你前面后面一起舒服……把你操到射出来，小杰说好不好？”  
  
“唔……什么呀，哥哥你别……呜啊……！”  
辛杰连耳朵带脸蛋儿都一起红透，整个人羞成了煮熟的小虾子。还没等他把拒绝的话说成囫囵个儿，金霏早已经直直地挺腰插进他身后的小嘴里，滚烫的肉柱捣着里面没流干净的水儿，发出潮湿而淫靡的响声。辛杰又一次哭喊出声来，呜咽声里混杂着再度被哥哥欺负的不爽，和对体内恰到好处快感的满足喟叹；金霏趴下来抱紧他，沉甸甸地压住他腰身不许他逃跑，揉着他前边性器的手指轻巧灵活，把力道拿捏得十分该死地精准，永远不帮他到达最后那一点——

“呜……哥你讨厌……讨厌死了！”  
小孩儿把脸深深地埋进抱枕，嘴里抱怨着，却抬高了腰臀去迎合身后凶狠的入侵。太急了，有点儿疼，可是……  
金霏哥哥今晚怎么这么流氓啊。好吧其实不全是他的责任，今晚上自己也是格外想要被他……  
……而且还挺爽的。他在潮水般汹涌的快感间隙昏沉沉地想着，两手下意识地往腿间伸过去，想要拨开金霏的手指去自己痛快一下，不知怎么耳边响起了哥哥那句有股子禽兽劲儿的“把你操到射出来”，手就鬼使神差地放了下去，任凭他哥哥继续挺动着凶巴巴的大“棒棒糖”，忽浅忽深地戳弄着他里面敏感的软肉。小孩儿闭紧了眼睛想，自己一定是被这个斯文败类欺负得都不清醒了，居然还真的挺想被他操到射出来的……  
  
“哎——怎么样啦辛小杰，”金霏在他耳后发出低低的笑声，沉厚浑和的嗓音充满磁性的性感，说的依然是羞死人的荤话，“喜欢吃吗，哥哥的棒棒糖……尝出来什么味儿的没？”  
“哈啊……不、不知道……你轻点儿啊哥哥，呜……我受不了了……”  
怀里的小家伙抖得厉害也哭得越来越凶，可是金霏懂他此时的反应，那叫声里边愉悦和兴奋泛滥得铺天盖地，早已覆盖掉那一点小小的痛楚，和完全可以忽略的害羞。要不，小家伙怎么会这么乖地把小屁股一个劲儿往后送，用下面这张甜甜软软的小嘴紧紧地咬着他、缠着他，好像生怕他离开的一样呢——  
“怎么能不知道呢。乖，再好好尝尝，”金霏恶劣地在辛杰腿间轻轻捏了一把，带出一串可爱的呻吟，“连味道都品不出来的话……哥哥以后可不给你吃了啊。”  
“呜你不许给别人……棒棒糖还能有什么味嘛……甜的，好甜，还好硬……行了吧！！”  
小孩儿大概是被操得大脑一片空白，说出来的答案毫无平日里信马由缰的想象力，却因软绵绵气呼呼的声音而显得可爱之极。金霏满意地垂眸轻笑，弯下身去吻辛杰的脊背，在肩胛周围留下一片绮丽的痕迹。  
“……好。小杰最乖了。放心，哥不给别人……就只喂你……”  
  
他挪动了一下膝盖，扶着心爱小家伙的腰动了动，肉柱几乎整根抽离开那湿热的小洞，又狠狠地一插到底。  
“啊……！太深了哥哥……呜，你别出去……”  
辛杰已经哭到快没劲了，叫床声连逻辑都所剩无几，反而显得浪劲儿格外足。金霏听得呼吸越发粗重，埋在软穴里的阳物又涨硬了几分。用淫言浪语逗弄他的小可爱已经没什么意义了，他只顾接着刚才的势头继续凶猛进出着，专门戳弄着最令小孩儿受不住的地方。辛杰在他身下断断续续地哭喊着哥哥，一会儿“不要”一会儿“还要”，反倒惹得金霏用力更狠了。  
“小杰……小杰……”他弯下腰去亲吻辛杰的耳朵，轻声发出自己也难耐的喘息，“就快到了，哥哥这就全都给你好不好……”  
他在辛杰似乎是答应的嘤咛声中，使足力气在那已经红肿不堪的肉瓣儿中间狠顶了最后几下。辛杰仰了仰头，软软地叫了声“哥哥好棒”，顷刻间被金霏射在后穴里的黏腻液体再度灌满，自己身前的性器也终于畅快地喷射出奶白色的一片。小孩儿身子瑟缩着抖动几下，整个人软成一团从叠高的抱枕上滑下来，跌进金霏温暖的怀里，大口大口地喘着气。  
  
“哎……这回好啦，不难受啦宝宝。”辛杰听见金霏在他头顶温声说着，用刚才那条绑手的毛巾给他轻轻擦着身子，腿间黏糊糊湿淋淋的一滩糟糕触感很快消减了大半。小孩儿开心又不太好意思地仰起脸，微微噘着嘴嘤了一声，立刻成功讨得一个印在唇上的吻。他忽然想起什么，撑着酸软的身子爬出哥哥的怀抱，抓过刚才垫腰的抱枕来搂在怀里。金霏皱了皱眉，装着生气，“怎么又搂它去了？你哥比它手感糙是怎么着？”  
辛杰咯咯笑着往他怀里拱，“我就是看看弄没弄脏嘛——”  
抱枕上的金霏依旧展现着温润俊朗的微笑，辛杰放下了心转身去捧起另一个枕头，看清楚的时候却嗷地一声，回头把脸埋在金霏胸前不吭气儿了。金霏疑惑着接过那个印着小孩儿可爱笑脸的抱枕，看了一眼溅在面料上的乳白色痕迹，不禁轻笑出声。  
“怎么啦，不好看吗？没事儿这容易洗。……别害臊了，我又不是没射在你脸上过。”  
“你好烦啊哥——！”辛杰气哼哼地捉着他手指要咬人，金霏笑着按住他，“行行行，不说了不说了。这个还用吗？”  
  
他举起被冷落了半天的肛塞在辛杰眼前晃晃，辛杰满脸通红丢过枕头去砸他。金霏闪身躲过，顺手把枕头和小孩儿一起捞进怀里。  
“得嘞，我知道了，不要它了。……哎话说回来啊辛小杰，咱俩这算是在客厅也打过卡了呗？”  
  
“打……打什么卡呀，不就在卧室和客厅俩地儿……做过……”  
辛杰从金霏怀里把潮红的脸抬起来，发出打了码的疑问。金霏揉揉他脑后的头发，仰头看向拉紧的窗帘，若有所思地扬起嘴角。  
“可不就俩地儿呗——要不我怎么嫌少呢。以后厨房，浴室，玄关都得来一遍……这是咱俩的家呀，我打搬进来头一天就想，在这屋子的每一个房间，哥都得……至少抱你一回……”  
浴室还算正常，辛杰在心里回忆着，以前他也不是没被金霏抱进酒店客房的浴室里嚯嚯过；不过厨房可有点儿过分了，玄关……会不会太刺激了点，那得是多饥渴啊进门就开干啊……  
“……你咋不说还有阳台呢。”不服输的小孩儿好容易想出个更羞人的做爱场所，捂着嘴嘟哝一声就被听见。金霏笑着去捏他的鼻子，“阳台也行啊。上身儿给你穿好好的，下半身光着也没事儿，反正有墙挡着，哥就在墙后面操你……上次咱俩看的小电影不就那么玩的么？”  
  
老流氓……讨厌死了，以前嫌弃我的时候跟个人似的，这追到手以后咋就没个人样了呢——  
辛杰臊得眼眶都红了，却被金霏描述的限制级镜头勾得心痒痒，没留神就跟着色狼哥哥的思路走了，“那厨房……厨房怎么弄啊？本来地方就没多大，还又是锅又是菜刀的，一点儿都不浪漫……”  
“怎么不浪漫呢。等咱俩过生日的时候——太远了，要不今年七夕——订个大蛋糕，夹层里全是水果的那种，”金霏弯起温文尔雅的眉眼，笑着对他的小男友描绘一幅艳靡的画面，“然后哥把你抱到餐桌上，——垫着桌布，不硌得慌。我给你这儿，这儿，还有这儿都抹上奶油……”  
他点卯似地伸出手指，戳了戳辛杰胸前的小红缨，而后沿着小孩儿刚瘦出来的肌理慢慢下滑，在肚脐处划了个圈儿又继续往下去，停在处在不应期的柔软小东西上，带着爱怜的眼神弹了两下。辛杰呀了一声，屈起膝盖去阻止他的狎弄，听见金霏继续充满期待地描画着，“到时候啊，辛小杰就变成个小蛋糕了。吃起来肯定特别甜……”  
辛杰偷眼去瞟哥哥俊朗的侧脸，听着他意味深长的形容，忽然觉得他温柔的语声充满危险气息。他向后缩缩屁股先躲开金霏胡作非为的手，又往前拱了拱把上半身趴到金霏腿上，贴得紧紧的防止他再耍流氓，“我才不要呢！……不要奶油，粘乎乎的可难受了……还有，你绝对不许……不许把那个弄到里面去！……”  
  
小孩儿边喊边忍不住认真地去想象，哥哥刚才形容的被抹得“像个小蛋糕”的自己，以及也许和自己一样全身赤裸、带着温柔又色情的微笑，趴在他这“小蛋糕”身上舔舐奶油的金霏。完了完了，自己变得和哥哥一样满脑子黄色废料了，要真跟他这么玩都能拍成钙片了吧……  
……还是不要了。他才不想让他哥哥变成钙片男主被人看去呢，呜当然自己也不行。  
“好好好，里面肯定不弄奶油，那不还有水果呢吗。”金霏的笑容越发狡黠，“草莓，西瓜，红心火龙果，嗯车厘子得去核……哥都给你塞到小屁股里，凉凉软软的应该能挺舒服。小腿儿一张开，哥哥一操进去，就往外流粉红粉红的水儿……那得多漂亮……”  
“谁……谁要往屁股里塞水果呀！呜金霏哥哥是个大变态……我要跟你离婚……”  
辛杰噘起嘴来，握着拳头没轻没重地去捶金霏。这人真是，刚真枪实弹地吃干抹净还不满足，再这么用语言强奸自己可过分了啊——  
金霏不以为意地接住他根本没什么劲儿的小拳头，“离什么婚呀辛小杰？你答应嫁给我了吗就离婚？——行吧等过一阵儿没事了，哥赶紧带你去国外领个证，要不你以后跟我闹别扭都没个威胁的由头。”  
  
半天没动静。金霏有点慌了，赶紧揉揉趴在自己腿上羞得不想抬起来的小脑瓜，连声去哄，“诶好了宝宝——哥错了哥错了，我不说了还不行吗？你要是不喜欢我这么逗你，哥以后就正经点儿……”  
“我没，……”辛杰有气无力地伸出小手在空中晃晃，金霏赶快接过来和他十指交握。小孩儿用下巴蹭蹭他的腿，闷着声儿说，“没不喜欢……你是我男朋友啊你不跟我耍流氓跟谁耍啊。”  
金霏松了口气，抱住小孩儿往上拎拎，捧起他的脸又亲了一口。  
“嗨，说相声的谁还不是个老司机了。放心吧哥只对你这样——不过我是真没想到你脸皮儿这么薄。”  
他讪讪地转移着话题，一边顺势去捏小孩儿圆鼓鼓的脸。辛杰被他捏了一把就垂下头去，雾湿的睫毛抖动着，像是搔着了心尖儿似的看得金霏心里又痒起来，“……我对你没抵抗力嘛哥哥。换别人，我都能跟他们对着飙车的……”  
  
这话金霏能信。新势力的其他演员见着他时，经常半开玩笑半认真地过来告状，形容他家小孩儿用的词都是“皮”、“最坏”、“太狗了”之类，一度使金霏怀疑和自己谈着恋爱的辛小杰是分裂出来的另一重人格。渐渐他才敢确信，也许是因为太过在意，辛杰确实把性子里最甜最暖最柔软的那些部分都小心翼翼地积攒了下来，除了给粉丝的那部分，剩下的大概就都是给他了——这事实令他太过欢喜也太过心疼，以至于他时常试图去使些坏，才能勾出小孩儿本性里的顽皮任性，再用自己同样攒起来的热爱去把他紧紧裹住。就像现在这样，小孩儿偎在他怀里，侧脸的线条柔软可爱，安静得让他不忍再带着情欲去逗弄那些依旧诱人的地方……  
“……好了，歇过来点儿没？”金霏清清嗓子，暂时封锁自己心里剩余那点冲动，“哥抱你去冲个澡吧。我看里面还有点没弄干净……”  
“别冲澡了哥，”小孩儿红着脸摇了摇头，“咱俩……泡一个呗？我现在……腿都是软的，怕站都站不住……哥你别笑！还不是你害的！！”

“什么我害的。——你得说是你老公厉害呀。”  
和小孩儿又连笑带闹地拌了几句嘴，金霏才把辛杰抱起来搬进浴室。小家伙不是故意矫情，似乎真被他操到两腿没劲儿了，金霏只好扶着他靠在墙边上，自己弯下身去打开龙头调整水温。要灌满浴缸还得等一会儿——他皱起眉头估计着，心想得找个东西给身后光溜溜的小家伙先披上免得着凉。  
他正要去拽那块最大的浴巾，辛杰的声音忽然在身后响起来了。那发哑的小嗓子，湿漉漉地又委委屈屈地，带着求助的意味在勾着他，“哥哥……你过来一下……”  
  
金霏愣了片刻，才鼓足勇气回过身去。他看见辛杰还侧着身缩在墙角里，边喊哥哥边轻轻扭动着身子，圆润的臀瓣微微发着抖；胸前刚软下去一点儿的乳头大概是蹭到了冰凉的墙面，这一会儿又羞答答地硬了起来。金霏忍住刚发泄完的欲念，稍稍移开视线，几步赶到小孩儿面前去，摸摸他的后背——上面星星点点的吻印全是他留下的罪证，但现在这可能是小家伙全身最不性感的地方了，“怎么啦？”  
想干什么呀这坏小孩儿，他咬着牙想。辛杰只是被他轻轻碰了一下，就嘤了一声转过身去，自己含着羞掰开两瓣臀肉，把被他祸害了太久的后穴再次展露给他，“哥——你看看哪……”  
他嘴里嗫嚅出的其余字眼都羞得破碎不堪，在哗啦啦的水声里格外诱惑。金霏在心底默默咒骂着小妖精，并下定决心等辛杰一喊疼，或者是更找死地喊一声痒，就给他小屁股上轻轻来一下，然后把人扛起来直接泡进浴缸里——  
“你帮我，帮我看看后边儿……”辛杰开口了，带着哭腔，一下子揪紧金霏的心脏，“好像……又淌出来了，是不是坏掉了……呜……”  
  
金霏听清小家伙的哭诉，多少明白了点儿。他倒是对自己刚才下手的轻重心里有数，忍住不笑出声来，一边轻声哄着“别怕别怕没事的”，一边郑重其事地转到辛杰身后去摸那儿。小孩儿通红还有些发肿的后穴确实被他欺负惨了，微微开合的样子似乎还在召唤着他；也确实还有没清理净的精液和润滑剂，在顺着臀缝缓慢地向下流淌——这个由他一手造就的瑰丽场景实在太过诱人，他不禁缓缓蹲下，埋头下去在辛杰的腰上亲了一口，再次不老实地揉捏起令他爱不释手的小屁股。  
“没坏掉啊……还是这么可爱，软软嫩嫩的。这算啥呀，你这不就是……被哥哥操到合不拢腿了吗？”  
他迅速按住气呼呼地在自己掌心里扭动的小孩儿，站直身子关了水龙头，转身把辛杰结结实实地压在玻璃浴壁上。刚才打人屁股、再丢进浴缸的计划通盘作废，他只顾着挺起再次灼热的性器欺身上去，借着小孩儿股间的湿润，试图再次插进并没被玩坏的小口。  
“哥哥怎么舍得弄坏你啊。我还等着跟你一起把浴室的卡也打了呢，来……哥帮你堵住，就不会淌出来了，嗯？”

“啊哥哥你别……你怎么这么快又……”  
辛杰有些被吓到似地想躲，可是身后发烫的柱体强硬地顶着他，在臀肉中间无赖又满含爱意地摩擦着，像在缠着他一起陷入下一次的沉沦。他有点想拒绝，身体却比脑子主动得多地迎了上去；或者是已经习惯被后面这个人填满的缘故，小穴到底还是哭泣着张开，贪婪地将再次硬挺的肉棒整根吞入里面。  
“哈啊、不……”他诚实地收缩着穴口缠紧男朋友的那个大家伙，喉咙却发出嗔怪的泣声，“不要了，真的……哥哥你出去呜……”  
在金霏耳朵里，小孩儿的拒绝完全口是心非，在他怀里的挣扎也像撒娇一样，只能徒劳地给他的欲望火上浇油。他一边在心里悄悄骂了自己一句禽兽，一边顺从本心地深处顶了顶，压着小家伙的身体霸道地贴紧了他，“宝宝怎么不太乖了呀？刚才不是还说过……对哥哥最没抵抗力了吗？”  
  
辛杰大概是被这句话轻易说服，渐渐放弃抵抗任由他猛烈抽插着，抽泣声却还在继续。  
“呜……你干……”  
“干着呢宝贝儿。哥可听你话了。”  
金霏恶劣地玩起了他最擅长的断句包袱，想着能引起小孩儿一些更可爱的反应。辛杰果然又嗷了一声，用小屁股气急败坏地往后拱他，却只能害自己被进入得更深，委屈的声音更尖利了，“干……干什么呀你！你吃药了是不是……”  
“吃什么药。……你就是我的药啊。”  
小孩儿听见金霏吻着自己的耳廓，轻声这么说。他刚才所有埋怨哥哥不心疼自己的小脾气就全都收起来，抽抽鼻子，小声嘟哝了句“色狼”。金霏听出他声音里的许可，赶快把他搂得更紧，讨好地吻了吻他的肩膀。  
“小杰别生气了……哥今天真的……就想好好疼你……”  
“嗯……呜……”  
  
辛杰有些懊恼于自己太过好哄，这么轻易就能原谅这人在自己身上所有的放肆。他也想像以前一样赌个气，推开金霏然后转过来，照着他锁骨狠狠咬上一口，或者在他后背上挠几道红印子；可是今天真的一点劲都没了，他只能任腰身在金霏臂弯里软软地往下沉，勉强扶住玻璃墙的手肘也开始无力地打滑。金霏只好借着操干的动作把他往浴壁上顶，也知道玻璃太凉，挪了挪手掌帮他捂住又硬起来的乳尖，另一只手探下去碰着他腿间刚刚挺立的小东西。辛杰在他手里更敏感地轻颤起来，缩紧了肩膀，像在向他怀里讨一点温暖。  
“冷吗？”金霏把辛杰往自己胸口收紧了些，自己的乳首也在对方背上摩蹭得渐渐硬了。他摸着小孩儿的那根玩意正想加大逗弄的力道，却察觉小家伙颤抖的频率有些不对劲了。他凑近去听，辛杰歪过头来，有气无力地喘着，向他发出少有的求饶信号。  
“哥哥……你……停一下好不好，我想……”  
小孩儿的声音也颤得不行，是真的难受了的样子，却连推开他的力气都没有了。金霏差点儿真的从那湿透的小穴里整根抽出来，可哪个老爷们儿在这节骨眼上也难刹得住车，他带着点侥幸心思又卖力地操弄了两下，在辛杰不知是爽了还是疼了的哽咽声里追问，“小杰……想什么？再忍一会儿好吗宝宝，哥停不住……”  
“不行……呜真的不行，你放开啊……我想……呜我想尿尿！”辛杰哭着用力晃起脑袋来，像是想要甩开身上的人，却没舍得扭动下身，大概也知道自己把身子里的肉棒咬得太紧了——  
  
浴室里陷入片刻的安静，回响着的只有辛杰低弱的抽泣呻吟，和肉体继续碰撞带出的淫靡水声。金霏回过神来，讪讪地停止揉弄辛杰身下那根难受着的小东西，却还虚虚帮他扶着，试探地和小孩儿商量，“就在这儿尿好吗？这是浴室，没事的……你就尿你的，哥哥不看……”  
辛杰咬紧嘴唇不愿再理他，身体抖动得越发厉害，倒也没再抗拒，或许是放弃和他较劲了。可被人抱着压在墙上操弄着小屁股的状态，实在是不容易排尿，他自暴自弃地放松着下体，还是一时有些尿不出来，只好软软地再向哥哥求助：  
“哥哥……我真的尿不出来，你停一下，就……就停一会儿……”  
“傻小孩儿，”金霏舔了舔他的耳垂，“怎么能停呀……这会儿，就得哥把你操尿了，才是最舒服的……”  
  
辛杰吓得连尖叫都忘了，屁股不自觉地收缩了些，穴口又一次含紧了里面的庞然大物。金霏趁这会儿又收敛力道，挺胯浅浅地顶了几下，擦着小孩儿前列腺的边缘，恰到好处地刺激着他，“这样爽吗？宝宝？别憋着，哥哥给你……”  
“啊……！”  
他手里辛杰的分身猛烈地抖了一阵，终于跟着他的节奏喷射出来，尿液和精液混合在一处，洒在前面的玻璃浴屏上又缓缓淌进地砖缝里。小孩儿在这羞耻之极的排泄之后越发哭得声嘶力竭，似乎终于解脱般地脱口骂出了声，“呜……刘金霏你混账……你王八蛋，我讨厌你……”  
虽然以前被操得狠了也会偶尔这样骂人，可今天金霏被骂得格外戳心窝子。没忍住的一时纵欲只是够他舒爽片刻，可被心肝宝贝儿真情实感地说了讨厌才是最要命的；他下意识地圈紧了臂弯里虚弱无力的小家伙，结结巴巴地准备道歉，“对……对不起小杰，我……”  
“你他妈的……”辛杰恨恨地迸出几个平时说了就会被扒裤子“惩罚”的不文明字眼儿，“你倒是……做完哪……臭流氓……”  
  
“……哎，好。宝宝……”  
“谁是你宝宝！”  
“媳妇儿……”  
“你滚……呜……”  
“哥错了……老公错了，宝贝儿不哭好吗？”金霏趁小孩儿嘴软的机会赶紧顺杆儿哄着，“下回我给你操好不好，你怎么玩都行……”  
“谁……谁稀罕操你，死男人……你快点完事啊哥哥……呜呜……小杰好难受……”  
  
还好，没真生气，这是又恢复到他可爱的小甜辛儿状态了——金霏松了一口憋在胸腔里太久的气，最后在辛杰身子里依依不舍地操干了十几下，用温暖而又霸道的最后一股精华占满小孩儿的内里。辛杰已经没心思再和他争论要不要内射的问题，就在结束后向后一仰，全然不顾地倒进他的怀抱。金霏心疼又内疚地吻了吻他额头，重新拧开热水的开关。  
“对不起啊，小杰，”他帮辛杰转了个身，面对面地抱紧被折腾惨了的小男友，做好后半夜都用来哄人的准备，“哥哥今天确实……我知道过分了，我……”  
“你……你闭嘴，呜……”  
辛杰扑上来狠狠在他嘴角啃了一口，介乎亲吻和咬噬之间的，带走一点血腥又甜蜜的味道。  
“还讨厌我吗？”金霏放弃忍耐疼痛咧了咧嘴，对他笑得更加温暖，“讨厌的话你就再咬一口，打两下也行——只要我们辛小杰解气，哥可不怕疼的。”  
“……哼。”辛杰揉揉哭肿的眼睛，勾住他的脖子，“我才不打你呢，我要公主抱——哥哥你说过等我瘦了就给我公主抱的……”  
金霏舒心地微笑点头，小心翼翼托起小家伙软得直不起来的腰身，忍不住又揉揉屁股惹得小孩儿嘤咛起来，“悉听吩咐——我的公主殿下。”  
  
浴缸里的水没一会儿就被泡沫搅浑，一同弄脏水的还有各种被清理出来的荒唐证据。辛杰缓过来了点力气，枕着金霏的肩膀恣意翻来覆去地蹭着他，偶尔还恶作剧地在他胸部掐上一两下。看着哥哥理亏又宠溺的苦笑，坏小孩儿笑得更加肆无忌惮。  
“哎哥，你刚才说真的吗，”他趴在金霏身上眨眼睛，“下次……下次我真的能上你吗？怎么玩都行吗？在阳台上打卡也行吗？”  
金霏扶着额头悄悄叹了口气，在心底期望小孩儿只是想吓吓他，“……你可想好了啊，是被上的那个比较爽啊。”  
“我才不觉得呢！”辛杰气鼓鼓地噘着嘴，又挥手捶他，“那你今天还……你还……明明是你爽了，你就会欺负我……”  
小混蛋明明也很尽兴，却准备扁嘴装哭。金霏眼疾手快地捉住他手腕，“我怎么？我还没回过味儿来呢——是，你哥哥今晚是禽兽了点儿，但辛小杰咱可凭着良心说话啊——哪回不是你先点的火？”  
“你……你恶人先告状……”  
  
明明是该理直气壮的还嘴，辛杰的声音却一点点小下去，本来就哭得嘶哑的嗓子渐渐没了底气。金霏直直地盯着他，喊，“小杰。”  
“……哥？”  
金霏伸手捧住他的脸颊，望进他的眼底，“告诉哥哥，今天到底为什么……这么勾引我呀？”  
“我没有……呜……”  
他一认真起来就令辛杰没法再没个正形，只能把所有积累的小小不安都顺着眼泪哭出来，“我就是，听见你跟你们铺子里的人发微信了……你过几天又要去录节目了嘛，我不想……呜，不想你走，可我不能……我还害怕，怕你被别人拐跑了……”  
  
金霏轻轻地叹息了一声，把他兜回怀里，用剔除了情欲只剩下疼爱的亲吻覆上他的眼睑。  
“……小傻瓜，你对自己有点儿信心哪。谁也拐不走我——谁有我们相声界小爱豆可爱呀？再说你想哥的时候可以视频嘛——我把陈曦轰出去，然后你给哥脱一个，哥对着你打飞机。”  
“你——你有点儿正经的没有！”辛杰破涕为笑，吃吃地乐着在金霏肩上抖动。金霏揉着他的脸颊又亲了两口，“合着你今天浪成这样儿就因为这个呀？嗯？非要在我走之前把我榨干了是不是？”  
“那你被榨干了吗哥哥——”小孩儿歪着头没羞没臊地瞪着男朋友，褐色瞳孔里透出不怕死的媚劲儿来。  
“你要再榨的话说不定还有。”金霏把狐狸般的眼睛一眯，“哥不是说了吗——你就是我的药啊。”  
  
他可能是语气又太正经太不容置疑了，吓得辛杰慌慌张张地从他怀里爬开去，差点儿逃到浴缸对角。金霏噗哧一声没憋住乐，张开手招呼他回来，“逗你的逗你的。再来的话哥哥可害怕你真跟我离婚。”  
辛杰立马一头扑了回去，湿漉漉地撞在金霏胸口上——他在金霏面前戏精附体从来憋不过三秒，早就忍不住想黏回哥哥怀里了。金霏被他砸痛，夸张地嘶了一声，“嘿这小孩儿还挺沉……”下一眼瞅见辛杰通红的眼角，心疼地又凑过去亲了几下。  
“宝贝，咱商量个事儿好吗，”他给小孩儿顺顺毛，“下回别这么狠着劲儿的哭了。你一哭我老觉得我跟个强奸犯似的。”  
“你就是，你本来也是，大色狼……”辛杰耍赖似地在他怀里拱着，幸好他们今晚的火力差不多都用完了，“那下次我喊停的时候你能停吗——我就算你是个未遂。”  
“嚯。”金霏笑出声来，抬手心有余悸地抹了把脸，“你还真憋着给我往犯罪了整啊？”  
“……婚内强奸也算强奸你不知道吗。”  
“那你是答应嫁给我了吗媳妇儿？”  
“……谁呀……”  
“行吧，哎咱这样儿呗宝宝——我也答应你说的，你也答应我的，谁反悔谁是那个，成不？”老狐狸憋着坏咧了咧嘴，“然后下次你要是再哭那么狠，我可就不停下了啊。这多公平。”  
“……我怎么觉得还是我吃亏呢……”  
  
小孩儿渐渐没动静了，大概是累得太过，和他顶着嘴就慢慢睡了过去。金霏微阖眼帘感受着胸口越来越沉的重量，露出无奈的笑，用指尖轻轻梳过辛杰在他怀里蹭得凌乱的头发。辛杰睡得熟了，就小声打着呼噜往下滑，眼看要浸到水里，金霏只好使劲把他往上捞，叫醒人的动作又带了点儿非礼的嫌疑。  
“痒……”辛杰顺利被他弄醒一半，迷迷糊糊地挥着手想挣脱他的魔爪，“你别乱摸了……”  
金霏笑了笑把手放老实了些，抱着他跨出浴缸，用浴巾裹好放到卧室大床上，自己披了个睡衣回去清理了一下浴室，又到客厅去收拾残局。他从沙发下面捡起那个被弄脏的抱枕，正在拆掉枕芯的时候，听见卧室里的辛杰清晰地嗷了一声，“天哪——行不行啊——”  
这惨叫听得金霏心里一个哆嗦，下意识地顺手在茶几旁边药箱里掏了一管药膏出来，就往卧室里跑，“辛小杰你咋儿着啦？！”  
  
辛杰俯趴在大床中间，一脸生无可恋地盯着手机。金霏刚才帮他小心翼翼裹好的浴巾已经被甩到一边，小孩儿盖上了自己的空调被又不好好盖严实，半截白花花的小腿晾在外面，几乎要翘上天；上半截身子更是从被子里滑出一半，露出肩头上清晰可见的红痕。金霏站在他身后深深吸了口气，在床边坐下，克制着自己不去把那条空调被扯掉，“……后面还疼吗？哥给你上点药吧。”  
“不疼……”小家伙红着脸蹭了过来，侧着身子枕上他的大腿。金霏看见他手机上的微信界面，联系人备注是“师父”，皱了皱眉，“怎么了卢鑫找你啦？”  
“唔……两个小时以前发的语音了，他让我给我师娘订生日蛋糕去。刚才看我没回，这会儿屹凡他们已经订完了……”  
“嗐就这事儿啊，我当什么呢。”金霏揉揉他的脸，“那你刚才叫唤啥？又把钱花完了没钱给你师娘随份子了？回头哥给你转点儿。”  
“才不是呢……”辛杰忽然脸上的红晕可疑地加深了些，“就我刚才看群里，他们说要订水果的蛋糕，我就想起你说……咱俩，在厨房……打卡那事儿……”  
  
金霏下意识地扭头往厨房方向瞅了一眼，这才回忆起自己之前调戏小孩儿时的口无遮拦，笑出声来，被辛杰抬起脸来狠狠瞪了一眼，“大变态——你还笑！你害我对水果蛋糕都有心理阴影了！棒棒糖也是！！”  
“不怕不怕啊宝贝儿，哥都逗你的。放心不会给你小屁股里塞水果啦，”金霏赶紧低下头去哄，“哥哥可舍不得。”  
“舍不得我？”  
“舍不得那水果。”  
“去你的吧——”  
辛杰回着嘴，把发烫的脸埋在他腿上蹭，差点儿碰上那处要命的地方又缩了回去。金霏又好笑又心疼地把他抱开，自己也躺下和他钻进同一条被子，重新把小孩儿搂回怀里。辛杰勾着他的脖子贴上来，冲他扬起脸，却闭上眼睛。  
“今天……”小家伙两颊泛着可爱的羞红，小声地说，“你都从后面……要我的，都没有……好好亲亲……唔……”  
  
他的尾音被金霏吞没在深入的亲吻里，还灌入一些清甜的味道，是他们最喜欢的那款漱口水的香型。辛杰还用舌尖偶尔敏锐地捕捉到一些铁锈味儿，他呆了一会儿，才想起自己在之前过于激烈的性爱里好像把哥哥嘴唇咬破了点儿。小家伙内疚地缠上来，移动舌头去舔那处破皮的伤口，金霏安抚地摸摸他的耳朵表示没事。  
像说晚安一样认认真真又腻腻歪歪的亲吻在两个人都快不能呼吸的时候结束，幸好并没有触发他们今晚第四个回合的开关。辛杰倒回被窝里，贴着金霏的脖颈用软乎乎的声音问，“那哥哥你哪天去录节目……”  
“就这几天，没准儿，还等电视台那边的信儿呢。”金霏又啾了他一口，“问那么细干嘛，你是打算我不在家的时候出去偷人啊？”  
辛杰伸手到他胳肢窝里挠他，小动作没什么劲儿，没等抓到人自己先咯咯地乐个不住。金霏叹了口气把他蒙回被子里，瞪着眼催人睡觉。  
  
“还有啊，——”  
等辛杰沉沉地陷入甜梦的时候，金霏似乎又想起了什么话头。他支起上半身，侧过脸看着身边熟睡的小孩儿，喃喃地用对方听不见的分贝说，“你以后不许老说要跟我离婚……等咱俩结婚了也不行，再说这种话我就……我就把你扒光了绑家里，一天操你三遍直到你乖了为止……听老公话，知道了么宝宝？”  
“嗯知道……我也……好喜欢你啊，哥哥……”  
辛杰不知道是不是听懂了他凶狠又色情的、却显然不是真心舍得的虎狼之词，圆圆的小脸蛋上又微微浮起了一片绯红，含糊地呢喃着往金霏身边翻了个身。金霏笑着再次躺好，以不会惊醒人的力度牵起小孩儿的手，悄悄圈住了他的无名指。

FIN


End file.
